


That GotG AU

by Magical_Axolotl



Category: Shades of Magic - V. E. Schwab
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Guardians of the Galaxy AU, Space opera AU
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-15 21:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18677320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magical_Axolotl/pseuds/Magical_Axolotl
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si la relación de Kell y Rhy funcionara como la de Gamora y Nébula?Kell Maresh, infame asesino e hijo de Osaron, quiere rescatar a su hermano pero antes debe evitar que la galaxia sea destruida. Lila Bard, criada entre los Devastadores por Barron, solo quiere salvar la galaxia porque ella vive allí. ¿Rhy? Rhy solo quiere venganza aquí, o eso cree él.Un grupo de perdedores deciden salvar la galaxia, sin que nadie se los pida, cuando por razones de la vida sus caminos se cruzan y descubren que los hermanos Dane buscan el Orbe para poder conquistar Isle, en nombre de la justicia blanca, y tal vez el resto de la galaxia.





	1. Viajar

**Author's Note:**

> Quizás no es buena idea leerlo si no han visto la película porque lo mantengo bastante apegado. 
> 
> Lo habré leído unas dos o tres veces, se me pudo haber escapado algún detalle.

Las despedidas no eran fáciles, menos cuando sabía que podía pasar una eternidad antes de que se volvieran a ver, pero Kell ya se había decidido. Por mucho que quisiera salvar su relación con Rhy, el destino de la galaxia dependía de que el Orbe no llegara a manos de los Dane, y mucho menos a las de Osaron.

Rhy no estaba allí para despedirlo, y lo que más pesar le causaba era saber la razón. No había tenido otra opción más que desacreditarlo frente a los mellizos para quedarse con la misión, ya tenía un contacto al cual entregar el Orbe, que con suerte lo mantendría a salvo. El Londres Negro estaba a varios saltos de distancia de la ubicación actual del Castillo Blanco, la nave que había sido su residencia los últimos ciclos e insignia de los Dane a lo largo del cosmos. Nunca había estado en Siljt pero no lo imaginaba muy distinto al Castillo, blanco por todas partes, obsesionados con el poder. Los Dane eran un reflejo de su pueblo, conquistadores, devastadores, decía ejercer su justicia, pero solo se dedicaban a tomar y agotar, a esclavizar a otros pueblos y oprimirlos si se resistían. Pero, sus motivos le resultaban infantiles, y en eso Kell concordaba con Osaron.

Subió a su nave, blanca y elegante como el resto del Castillo, encendió el panel de control y, mientras los motores calentaban, ingresó las coordenadas. Miró hacia el puesto vacío del copiloto, no quería arriesgar a Rhy pero sabía que en el fondo su hermano no estaba allí porque Kell no se atrevía a confiar en él. Dio una última mirada hacia el hangar y creyó ver a Rhy en el pasillo, por encima de las naves, más allá del vidrio. Se acomodó en su asiento, ambas manos en los controles, empujó hacia adelante cuando la barrera se abrió y pronto el Castillo Blanco quedó atrás.

El Londres Negro, aunque el viaje no era difícil, resultaba peligroso debido a la falta de información sobre el planeta y su pasado. Existían muchos rumores, centurias atrás aquel planeta había formado parte de la Confederación londinense, a la cual también pertenecían Siljt, Támesis e Isle, el planeta natal de Kell; todos ubicados en la galaxia Londinium y, según los antiguos saberes, todos descendientes del Londres Negro. La civilización de ese planeta, se contaba, había logrado conquistar varios sistemas solares antes de colapsar por razones desconocidas. En la actualidad, ningún ser de intelecto desarrollado poblaba el planeta, la naturaleza pronto lo había absorbido todo. Kell preparó la nave para el primer salto, apagó el rastreador y se sumió en el hiperespacio.


	2. Ladrón

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delilah Bard hace de las suyas, y Caster también.

 

Delilah Bard tenía un dato, uno muy bueno y se dirigía hacia las coordenadas en el _Space King_ II. Sonreía mientras daba el último salto para aproximarse a un planeta en el borde exterior de la galaxia _Londinium_ , la pieza que buscaba tenía un gran valor y se le había adelantado a Barrón, quien difícilmente podría darle alcance a tiempo. Salió del hiperespacio y colocó el piloto automático mientras se terminaba de arreglar para bajar a la superficie.

Estacionar la nave y ocultarla no le tomó mucho tiempo, pero había detectado una segunda señal y eso la había puesto de malhumor. Si alguien más estaba en el planeta significaba que buscaba lo mismo que ella. Bajó la rampa mientras se aseguraba de que sus armas estuvieran cargadas, las enfundó. Caster era la más bonita pero un desafortunado encuentro había terminado con un muerto y Caster atascándose cuando le venía en gana. Tenía otra armas, un _blaster_ mucho menos refinado pero que no fallaba y una gran cantidad de cuchillos, dagas y filos. A pesar de su malhumor, Lila reconoció dos cosas: la primera, si había captado la nave quería decir que la pieza seguía a su alcance; dos, si alguien más se había tomado la molestia de llegar allí significaba que merecía la pena robarlo.

Tomó algo de aire cuando sus botas pisaron tierra, era, antes que cualquier otra cosa, un gesto teatral. Lila Bard cubría su rostro con una máscara que mantenía los niveles de oxígeno aptos para ella. A Lila le fascinaba su máscara, oscura y con dos cuernos, la hacía parecer salida de una pesadilla. Se estiró y probó la solidez del suelo. El templo no estaba lejos y debía apresurarse. Se acercó con sigilo a la entrada, la otra nave estaba a la vista y Lila sonrío cuando una idea cruzó su mente. Cambio de rumbo, se dirigía a la hermosa nave blanca que descansaba no muy lejos de las ruinas. Pensó que solo un idiota o alguien muy seguro de sí mismo, para ella eran casi lo mismo, dejaría su nave descubierta.

* * *

 

Kell ajustó su máscara para exteriores, una cosa plateada que, de hecho, Rhy había escogido para él cuando aún se llevaban bien y cuando Rhy aún era enteramente Rhy. Kell confiaba en sí mismo, sólo portaba una daga que escondía bajo la manga y que solía usar más en sí mismo que en otros. Se llevó pensativo la mano hacía el ojo que era negro de borde a borde mientras descendía de la nave. Una vez en tierra caminó tranquilamente hacia el derruido templo, atento a cualquier ruido, aunque lo único que percibía era el rápido movimiento de las lagartijas entre los matorrales.

Dentro del templo se consiguió con el comité de bienvenida, una colonia de ratas que le llegaban a la rodilla y que no estaban felices. Conversó con el aire y lo convenció, sin palabras, de que las repeliera. Las ratas golpearon las paredes y volvieron a la carga, pero un chispazo de fuego las hizo correr despavoridas hacia los huecos en las paredes. Kell siguió avanzando hacia el centro, evitando y ahuyentando todo tipo de alimañas hasta que por fin reconoció el contenedor del Orbe, no sabía si este había estado allí siempre o si era el tesoro oculto de algún pirata, tampoco le importaba. Tuvo cuidado al sustituir el Orbe por una pieza similar, pero sin valor alguno.

Una vez que lo tuvo y que se aseguró de no haber disparado ninguna alarma ni sistema de seguridad, contempló la esfera en su mano. El metal brillaba, paseó los dedos por los arabescos que la decoraban. Kell no estaba seguro de qué contenía, pero sabía que no debía ser bueno si Osaron lo codiciaba. Sus dedos hallaron el borde entre ambos hemisferios, intentó girarlos en direcciones opuestas pero se negaron a moverse. Lo intentó una segunda vez y fue interrumpido por una alerta de la nave, la desestimó porque debía ser alguna lagartija que había activado los sensores. Sin embargo, guardó el Orbe en el bolsillo de su chaqueta negra y se dispuso a salir.

Al principio pensó que una de las ratas amorfas le había saltado encima, pero cuando la visión se aclaró se encontró con la silueta a contraluz de dos cuernos. Un par de manos ajenas lo tanteaban. Sujetó al extraño por la muñeca:

\--Creo que vas muy rápido para el tiempo que nos conocemos --, dijo a medio camino entre la seducción y la confusión. Las memorias de la visita a un bar, unos cuantos ciclos antes se mezclaba con los recuerdos de lanzar ratas contra las paredes. El extraño no tardó en intentar liberarse, y antes de que Kell pudiera reaccionar se encontró con el cañón de un _blaster_ en la cara. Soltó al extraño más por reflejo que por temor. La sombra con cuernos se irguió y le tomó algunos segundos entender que en su mano brillaba el Orbe.

Delilah sonrió complacida bajo la máscara al ponerse en pie con la pieza firme en su mano y Caster en la otra, iba a paralizar al bobo de la nave blanca cuando Caster decidió hacer de las suyas y le dio tiempo al otro de reaccionar. Lila no estaba muy segura de cómo su espalda había golpeado la pared tan rápido, el aire escapó de sus pulmones y una de sus rodillas volvió al piso. El Orbe rodaba directo hacia la mano del hombre de casco plateado. Lila intentó lanzarse y tomarlo pero ya el hombre corría a la salida con la pieza en su mano. Permaneció en el suelo un momento, recuperando el aire. Sonrió con malicia, Lila Bard tenía buenas ideas y malas intenciones.

Kell subió a la nave blanca y se maldijo por no haber tomado en serio la alarma, todo estaba bien a primera vista, pero cuando intento iniciar los motores el panel de control se apagó. Golpeó el tablero, sabía que no serviría de nada, pero estaba frustrado. Sin embargo, no tuvo mucho tiempo para lamentarse pues escuchó pasos y reconoció en el reflejo del vidrio la sombra con cuernos. Apenas había comenzado a girarse cuando llegó el disparo, el impacto le entumeció el cuerpo y ni siquiera pudo sentir cuando su cabeza golpeó los controles y todo se oscureció.

Lila subió a su nave cuando le llegó el aviso de una segunda nave entrando a la atmósfera del planeta. Se apresuró en sentarse frente a los controles, encender el motor y acelerar. Varios disparos pasaron cerca de la nave, activó los escudos del _Space King_ II y lanzó el Orbe hacia el puesto a su lado, vacío. La otra nave la perseguía y la obligó a maniobrar para evitar chocar con los inmensos árboles, con los acantilados o recibir los disparos. Los violentos movimientos lanzaron varias cosas fuera de su lugar, la adrenalina no le permitió escuchar los quejidos que venían de alguna parte de la nave. Finalmente tuvo la oportunidad de ascender en línea recta, atravesó la atmósfera y activó los propulsores para saltar al hiperespacio.

Dejó la nave en piloto automático, el comprador se encontraba en el no tan lejano Isle. Lila Bard recuperó el Orbe del asiento vacío y lo contempló con una sonrisa victoriosa. Ahora solo debía vender esa cosa y asegurarse de que Barrón y sus piratas no la encontraran, por suerte el espacio era extenso. Suspiró y guardó la máscara en su chaqueta, se deshizo del cinturón y buscó algo para matar el hambre mientras se relajaba en el asiento y esperaba llegar a su destino. La música de la nave se sobrepuso a cualquier otro ruido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup? En realidad no recuerdo del todo qué es lo que sucede al principio con Quill pero cada vez que intento ver la película se va la luz.
> 
> La acción no es mi fuerte, pero lo intento. Si leen esto, gracias!
> 
> Axolotl Prince~
> 
> Nota aparte. Se que Lila debe pronunciarse algo así como Lay-la pero insisto en pensarlo como se lee. Lo mismo me sucede con Rhy, creo que es Ray pero para mí es Rri (Lo siento).


	3. Regresar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kell está de regreso en Isle antes de lo planeado, la culpa es una carga terrible.

\--Había otra nave --, dijo Ojka al entrar en el puente. Los Dane le habían ordenado seguir a Kell, --la nave que le prestaron quedó en el Londres Negro. El Orbe no.

Athos y Astrid que hasta el momento habían estado planeando su ataque contra Isle, bajo la suposición de que el Orbe iba camino a ellos, voltearon a verla inexpresivos. Sin embargo, Rhy pudo sentir el cambio en el aire a medida que la tensión se asentaba en la sala. Ella se mantuvo impávida, su mensaje, aunque no lo vocalizara era claro: Kell no iba a volver.

El cabello se le erizó en la nuca, apretó la mandíbula sin saberlo, pero mantuvo el rostro en calma. Una idea, aunque comenzara pequeña, podía crecer y arraigarse profundamente con los incentivos correctos. Rhy se negaba a reconocer la existencia de ese pensamiento en su cabeza, pero resultaba difícil negarlo: Kell no iba a volver.

Era extraño para todos ver a Ojka regresar con las manos vacías, más aún que fallara en su misión. Los hermanos Dane tenían sus dudas o, por lo menos, querían asegurar sus intereses y le habían ordenado a la joven seguir a su hermano sin que él lo supiera. El mecanismo de la mano de Rhy crujió, había cerrado el puño y solo se dio cuenta cuando escuchó el ruido. Los ojos de los mellizos pasaron de la pelirroja a él, se alzó de hombros:

\--Les dije que confiaran en mí.

* * *

 

Kell despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, se llevó la mano al cabello y lo apartó de su cara. El espacio era estrecho y podía sentir que estaba rodeado de cosas, comprendió que se encontraba en la bodega de una nave que definitivamente no era la suya. Recordó los cuernos, le habían robado el Orbe, lo había seguido con su magia, pero había caído allí cuando la nave aún no despegaba, poco después lo hizo y nuevamente el mundo se había oscurecido.

La nave estaba quieta, lo sabía por la falta de zumbidos y vibraciones a su alrededor. Una sensación le subía por los brazos como si fuera electricidad, estaba nervioso. Empujó la trampa de la bodega con cautela, la nave estaba vacía. Terminó de apartar la rejilla y con ayuda de los brazos subió. No reconocía el interior, pero éste no se parecía en nada al de las naves del Castillo Blanco ni al propio Castillo. De todos modos, no le fue difícil comprender qué palancas debía mover para bajar la rampa y salir de allí.

La luz del exterior iluminó la nave, una luz cálida y rojiza. Un aroma que hacía mucho tiempo no percibía inundó el lugar y comprendió, Kell estaba nervioso porque tenía años sin poner un pie en Isle. Kell había vuelto a casa, sin Rhy.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y la culpa se clavó como un cuchillo en su costado. Había regresado, había escapado y ahora estaba allí, sin su hermano. Se vio obligado a recargarse contra la pared y le costó varios minutos convencerse de bajar y confundirse entre la muchedumbre. Sin Rhy con él la misión permanecía igual, debía recuperar el Orbe y alejarlo de las manos de Osaron.

Ahora solo debía encontrar a cuernos. Isle, un planeta vivo y floreciente, hogar de centenares de seres y central de los cuerpos de seguridad de Londinium, y su antiguo hogar. Kell no solo había regresado a Isle, estaba en Arnes, la capital.

Desde donde estaba podía ver el edificio principal de la ciudad, el palacio de los reyes de Arnes, los padres de Rhy. Dejó escapar un suspiro cargado de pesar. Se quitó el abrigo, el cuerpo entero le dolía, lo sacudió dejando que la tela negra diera paso a la marrón y se lo volvió a colocar. Antes de acercarse al mercado se aseguró de cubrir su ojo con un parche que había salido de un bolsillo mientras cambiaba la prenda de lado, _que conveniente_ , pensó. Se debía concentrar en recuperar el Orbe, no había lugar para pensar en la posibilidad de que los reyes descubrieran que su hijo, el niño que habían adoptado ciclos antes y que había desaparecido junto al príncipe, estaba de vuelta y solo. Se sumergió en el mercado, su rastreador indicaba que el Orbe no estaba muy lejos.

* * *

 

Alucard dejó que su arma descansara contra el borde de la fuente. Observaba con una sonrisa maliciosa a las personas que cruzaban la plaza, algo en la gente de Isle le producía repulsión, aunque él mismo había nacido allí. Lenos, por su parte, miraba abstraído el cielo, estaba sentado en el borde de la fuente, su codo rozaba el arma de Alucard pero no le daba mayor importancia. Habían escapado de una mala situación, se habían gastado todo el dinero de la cacería anterior, y estaban de regreso a sus andanzas como cazadores de recompensas.

\--Concéntrate, veamos qué hay de interesante por aquí --. Y con interesante sabía que se refería a botín. Inclinó la cabeza a manera de pregunta cuando escuchó a su socio reír, habían encontrado algo bueno. Y por algo se referían a una persona. _Aquí vamos otra vez_ , pensó Lenos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sufro cuando no logro recordar la apariencia de Lenos.  
> Escribo sin planearlo mucho, todo en la vida es un borrador que estoy condenado a querer reescribir una y otra vez, así que no reviso demasiado.
> 
> Prince Axolotl~

**Author's Note:**

> La verdad el primer borrador me pareció pesado, demasiado forzado tal vez y es que a veces me hago la idea de que tengo que escribir algo apoteósico o complejo cuando en realidad me gusta ser más simple. Escribí una segunda versión sin tener acceso a la primera porque, inteligente, solo la tenía en la nube y bloquearon el internet. Dentro de todo, no fue tan malo porque tuve la oportunidad de comenzar casi de cero otra vez y me gustó muchísimo más.
> 
> Necesito pensar en un mejor título.
> 
> Axolotl Prince~


End file.
